Funny
by independentwriter-137
Summary: "Isn't it funny how you think you know someone when you don't know them at all? Isn't it funny how much you can love someone and think they feel the same way but they leave you in the end anyway?And isn't it funny how none of this is funny at all?"Oneshot


**A/N. Yeah, here's another one-shot on Fang leaving. I can't stop writing about it, it's always on my mind. I hope you like it, it's a letter written by Max.**

**-Funny-**

Dear Fang,

Isn't it funny how you think you know someone when in actuality you don't know them at all? Isn't it funny how the one time you decide to open up your heart again to someone they tear it apart? Isn't it funny how much you can love someone with every fiber in your body and think they feel the same way only to find out that they'd leave you in the end anyway? And isn't it funny how none of this is funny at all?

You left me Fang. You said it was to protect me, you said it was for the best. How is it for the best that I'm locked in my room crying my eyes out? How is it for the best that I can barely operate without you here? How is it for the best that I'm not sure who to be without you? And since when do you decide? I know what's best for us, for the Flock, I'm the leader for a reason. I've never needed protecting; I'm usually the one who does the protecting. I'm not some fragile china doll that'll break and you know it. I don't need your protecting. How are you protecting me by being gone? Now who has my back? Now who will catch me next time I fall? The answer: no one.

I thought I knew you, I honestly did. I thought I could read you like an open book but apparently I can't because I never saw this coming. I thought I saw a promise for our future, not the end. It almost feels like you were looking for an excuse out of the relationship. Is that it? You wanted out? After all we've been through, all that happened between us, did you finally just want to give up? Because if you did you should have just told me, talked to me, not leave me a freaking note saying it was to protect me because you and I both know it's bull shit.

I was right the first time when I ran away. I should have ran away every time. I opened up my heart to you, let down my barrier and yet you don't seem to care. You held my heart in the palm of your hand then you crumpled it and stomped on it for good measure. As if leaving me wasn't enough, the next time I see you, you're with _her_. The cheap version of _moi_. Wasn't I good enough? Wasn't I the one you wanted? What could she possibly have that I don't that you felt the need to replace me? She's my clone for God's sakes.

I like your new Flock; I'm honest enough to admit it. They're good people, they're like us. But what was so wrong with the old Flock that you felt the need to replace them too? Tell me, did this new Flock of yours hold your hand after you've been experimented on for hours? Listen whenever you had a new problem about the White coats? Put their lives on the line with you when they fight? Escape the hell we know as the School as a team? Hmmm? I don't think so and yet that seems to mean nothing to you. Absolutely nothing.

I was wrong, Fang, it is funny. Whenever I think about how pathetic and stupid I was to trust you, I can't help the bitter laugh that comes out. I trusted you. I loved you. Note the past tense.

I'm tired of trying to get you to come back. I'm done trying to understand your choice to leave. I'm over trying to convince myself that you'll come to your senses. I'm through with you.

If you don't want to come back then that's your choice. Heck, I don't think I even care at this point but do not expect to be welcomed with open arms. If you don't come back, well as I said, Fang, I'm tired and I can't do it anymore. I can't keep up the charade of hating you because I don't. I'm just…disappointed and somehow I think that hurts a lot worse.

I don't think you want to hear this but as much as I hurt now or how empty I feel, I know I'm going to be okay. I know that my life will go on whether you're in it or not because truth be told, my world doesn't revolve around you anymore. You showed me that by leaving. You showed me that anyone is replaceable, I was…and so are you. I'm moving on, Fang, you can't expect me to wait for you. You can't expect me to put my life on hold for you.

You can call off your twenty years deal because I won't be there. You can go break every other promise you made. I don't care anymore. It doesn't matter.

Goodbye, Fang. And as much as I would like to say I'm sorry, I'm not. I'm not sorry and I have a feeling neither are you.

The girl you forgot,

Max

**A/N. Voila! It's done! I liked it and I hope you did too! Well you know what to do…**

**-Indy**


End file.
